


Sweeter than Kream

by equiuszahhax



Series: amor in tribus est [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equiuszahhax/pseuds/equiuszahhax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the kink meme: First time, oral, endearments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Kream

            Krem wasn’t sure how he ended up here, laughing his way into the Iron Bull’s bed as the sounds of celebration trickled in through the open window. Sure, he’d been pining for a while, but Bull and Dorian—well. Dorian was the one who shoved them into the Bull’s room together, eyes sparkling with mirth as he pressed a quick kiss to each of their cheeks and advised them to have fun, before vanishing back into the crowd. Krem was pretty sure he wouldn’t mind.

            He’d been worried about making things awkward, but there was nothing but easy, breathless laughter as Bull kissed Krem’s hand and up the inside of his arm.

            “You sure about this?” Bull murmured against his skin, looking up, and Krem could see the concern in his eye, knew that he was serious about stopping if Krem wanted.

            “Yeah,” Krem said, and immediately felt stupid. “Fuck yeah.” This got a grin out of the Iron Bull, and Krem tugged on one of his broad horns. “Get up here and kiss me, you great lug.”

            It was easy to lose himself in the Iron Bull’s kiss, skilled and surprisingly soft, his large tongue swiping across Krem’s lower lip as the larger man slowly guided him to the qunari-sized bed. Krem moved his hands from the Iron Bull’s horns to the vast expanse of his chest, wandering aimlessly as he explored his new lover’s musculature, padded with a plush layer of fat just perfect for him to sink his fingers into. The qunari let out a heavy breath and slid his large hands up Krem’s sides beneath his shirt, making the smaller man shiver. A hint of teeth on his bottom lip had him gasping and sinking his nails into the Bull’s belly, and Krem felt a smile against his lips.

            A hand pushed gently and he let himself fall back against the mattress; Iron Bull detached himself from the human’s lips and moved to his neck, licking gently before sinking his teeth into the tanned skin. Krem jolted in surprise and a moan fell from his lips as Bull worried the skin gently; he chuckled when he released him, pressing a final kiss to the very visible bite mark. Krem whined at that, pushing futilely at the Bull’s chest until the qunari relented and flipped the two men over, Krem straddling his belly and bringing their lips together once more. His hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt until two large grey ones took over for them and undid them swiftly; the hands paused over the clasps of his binder, and Krem pulled back.

            “Leave it on,” he said breathlessly, “And take that damn harness off.” The Iron Bull laughed and went to work on the buckles as Krem fiddled with the laces of his own trousers.

            “Sure thing, boss.” That sent a thrill through Krem and he shivered—the idea of commanding the great qunari beneath him was undoubtedly intriguing. The Iron Bull took notice, hands sliding to the human’s hips as his harness fell to the floor. “You like that, hmm? Wanna tell me what to do, push me around a little?”

            “Bastard,” Krem growled, a hot flush rising in his cheeks, though his words were ruined by the groan that slipped out of him as the Bull pressed the heel of his hand against his groin and ran the other up his bare side.

            “Another time, maybe. Tonight I’m going to let my new boy-toy ride my face.”

            Krem’s laughter was interspersed with breathy pants as a hot tongue swiped across his collarbone. “So I’m your boy-toy now? What exactly does that entail?” The Iron Bull grinned and slid a finger between Krem’s waistband and the skin of his stomach.

            “How about a practical demonstration?”

            The moment Krem nodded, Iron Bull shucked the garment in an instant, throwing it along with his smallclothes to the floor; The human was unable to hold back a shivery laugh as large, scarred hands skimmed up his thighs. A single finger traced the triangle of dark curls between them, and Krem tried to buck his hips forward into the touch, only to be held firmly in place by a hand on his hip. Whining before he could help himself, Krem bit his lip as the Iron Bull spread him, eyes hungry at the sight of the slick between his legs. Krem wriggled in his grasp, breath coming fast.

            “Don’t—fucking—tease,” he ground out, and suddenly he was being hauled up to sit on the Bull’s face, breath hot against his thigh. With an entirely undignified squeak, Krem grabbed onto his lover’s horns, holding himself steady as the other pressed kisses to his thighs. The Iron Bull inhaled deeply, burying his face in the curls and groaning, and Krem shivered, nails scratching lightly at the base of the horns he was hanging on to for dear life. The Bull’s lips parted and he darted his tongue out to flick once at Krem’s clit before beginning a thorough investigation of the surrounding area. The human couldn’t stop the moan that left him, trying to half the motions of his hips, but the Bull grabbed his hips and tugged, easing him into a rhythmic grinding.

            Krem had heard tales of the legendary skill of the Iron Bull, but being on the receiving end was an entirely different ballpark. Not only was his tongue talented, it was _thick,_ and Krem gasped as it dipped inside him shallowly, testing the waters and teasing him mercilessly.

            “Oh—fuck, more, Bull,” he sighed as his lover’s hands moved from his hips to his ass, carefully massaging the firm muscle. Iron Bull hummed his approval, and the vibrations shot through Krem, making him grind down with a gasp. Dipping in deeper this time, the Bull tongue-fucked him rhythmically, nosing at his clit gently all the while. Krem opened his eyes and looked down at the man beneath him, meeting one eye, pupil dilated and fixed on Krem’s face. The sight sent a jolt of pure arousal through him and he gasped quietly; there was no way he was going to last more than a few minutes at this rate.

            The Bull withdrew his tongue and licked a broad strip up Krem’s center, ending just shy of his clit; the human cried out in frustration, tugging on his lover’s horns in an attempt to move him just a little higher. Feeling generous, Iron Bull obliged, lips pursing as he took the little nub into his mouth and sucked hard enough to make Krem cry out.

            “Fuck, Chief—m’gonna come if you keep that up,” he said, voice shaky and breathless. The Bull’s only response was to repeat the motion, this time swirling his tongue over the organ as well. Krem’s thighs were trembling on either side of the Iron Bull’s ears, and his legs spread unconsciously wider as he ground himself against the Bull’s face. He felt tight, wound up and eagerly seeking release, almost frantic with pleasure; Bull slid a finger into him from behind and Krem yelled, a string of expletives leaving his mouth as he hit that spot inside him that made his legs turn to jelly. When Iron Bull thrust his finger in tandem with a swipe of his tongue, Krem was undone, keening as his orgasm rushed over him. Bull switched to long, broad licks up the length of his sex, groaning as a gush of slick dripped over his mouth and chin. Above him, Krem was shuddering through the remnants of his climax, and he whined as the Bull pulled his finger away, gently lifting Krem from his face and setting him down on the bed next to him, where the human was content to rest for a moment. He felt like a sated puddle of a man, and grinned lazily as Iron Bull rolled partially onto his side to face him.

            “How was that for a hands-on lesson?” the qunari grinned smugly, and Krem leaned in to kiss him, groaning at the taste of himself on his lover’s lips. He felt something brush against his thighs, and looked down to wee the Bull’s cock, hard against his thigh. His eyes darted back up to his face, which was relaxed into a lazy smile. “See something you like?” he rumbled, and Krem bit his own lip with a mixture of nerves and arousal.

            “Andraste’s tits, Bull. I always thought you were exaggerating,” Krem said, reaching down to tentatively stroke the qunari. He let out a pleased him in response and ran a hand down Krem’s bare side, appreciating the warmth of his golden skin.

            Krem pushed the Bull onto his back pressing a series of small kisses to his chest before sinking between his legs. A tentative lick to the head of his cock had Bull moaning lowly, and Krem grinner before taking it into his mouth. The Bull was bigger than he was used to—not a surprise, he was fucking huge—but he managed well enough, descending slowly down the shaft and swirling his tongue around the head. A squeeze to his balls had Iron Bull grunting, and a dollop of precum splashed onto Krem’s tongue, stronger than he was used to but also sweeter, not bad. Qunari physiology, he thought with a mental shrug of his shoulders, and resumed his thorough exploration of the Iron Bull’s cock.

            By the time the head hit the back of his throat, Iron Bull was grunting and moaning, hips twitching as he forcibly tried to keep from thrusting up into Krem’s mouth. The human pulled back until just the head was in his mouth before moving back in, hand working in tandem with the movements of his tongue; the way Bull was reacting made him all the more enthusiastic, arousal jolting in his stomach despite having just come harder than he had in his life. An idea sparked in his head, and as he descended once more onto the Bull’s erection, the hand not stroking him slipped behind his balls and swiped a single finger across the pucker there. Above him, Bull gasped and arched, clawed hands clenching in the sheets.

            “Shit, Krem, I’m gonna—” he barely had time to get the warning out before the human did something absolutely sinful with his tongue and he came. Krem stroked him through his orgasm, pulling back to let his seed splash into his face, milky white in contrast with that gorgeous bronze skin.

            As he came down from his climax, Iron Bull looked down to see Krem resting against his inner thigh, eyes closed and face relaxed into a soft, blissed-out expression. “Huh,” Bull chuckled, and Krem opened his eyes, humming curiously. “Figures you’d go straight for my weak spot.”

            Krem laughed and climbed back up next to Bull, licking what he could reach off his face. “I dunno, Chief. I’d say this requires a full-scale investigation.” He pressed his lips to the qunari’s, allowing him to lick some of his own spend away. “Better get Dorian.”

            Iron Bull grinned, squeezing Krem into a hug before reaching for his pants. “Yes, Ser.”


End file.
